My Brother is My Rival
by Lee EunHae
Summary: Gluk. Satu butir takoyaki langsung masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya tanpa sempat ia kunyah terlebih dahulu saat ia lihat siapa orang yang sedang berdiri itu. Tiba-tiba ia tersedak. KisaItaNejiSasu cinta segi4. Mind to review?
1. PROLOG

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, SHOUNEN-AI, DON'T LIKE DONT READ

Pairing: KisaItaSasu

Genre: General/ Romance

Rated: T

*

*

*

Happy Reading

*

*

*

**Sausa kanashimi wo yasashisani**

**jibun rasisha wo chikarani**

**mayoinagarademoii arukidashite**

**mou ikkai mou ik...**

**BRUUUK! PRAAAAAANG!**

Lagu merdu itu terhenti ketika sebuah hanphone Nokia 7900 Prism terjatuh dari meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur Itachi. Pecah. Padahal, baru pertama kali Itachi mengaktifkan alarm di Hanphone tersebut, tepat di jam setengah tujuh pagi. Sebelumnya, tidak pernah terfikirkan di otak Itachi yang jenius itu untuk mengaktifkan alarm di hanphone miliknya. Menurut Itachi, mengaktifkan alarm adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan karena hanya membuat kamarnya berisik saja di pagi hari, apalagi ini masih jam setengah tujuh, biasanya Itachi bangun pada jam tujuh pagi. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, karena hari ini hari pertama ia tercatat sebagai murid di "SEISHISHA KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL" sekolah khusus laki-laki.

Itachi membuka jendela kamarnya dan menghirup sejuknya udara pagi di Konoha sambil memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengumpulkan jiwanya yang pergi entah kemana semalam.

Setelah merasa jiwanya terkumpul semua, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi, selesai mandi ia memakai seragamnya sambil bercermin. Ia memperhatikan bayangan dirinya yang memantul di cermin berukuran dua meter yang menempel pada lemari pakaiannya. Cermin itu berwarna hitam dengan bingkai kayu antik bermotif pelindung kepala desa Konoha. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya yang memakai kemeja berwarna putih dilapisi blazer berwarna hijau tua, celana panjang berwarna hijau denagn motif kotak-kotak dan mamakai sepatu skets denagn sedikit garis-garis putih di sisi kanan sepatunya. Kemudian ia menyisir rambut hitam panjangnya yang agak berantakan.

"Akhirnya aku keluar dari neraka," kata Itachi. Itachi merasa sangat lega karena di sekolah khisus laki-laki ia tak akan pernah bertemu Fans Girl.

Selesai bercermin, ia menuju meja makan.

'Masih sepi, mungkin mereka sedang bersiap-siap' pikir Itachi. Itachi melihat jam berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, baru menunjukkan jam 07:00. Itachi menarik salah satu kursi yang berada di meja makan tersebut, kemudian ia duduk dan mengambil dua lembar roti tawar dan mengolesi sisi-sisi roti itu denagn selai coklat kesukaanya. Setelah sarapan, ia menuju garasi tempat ia menyimpan mobil Fordnya.

Dengan statusnya yang sudah menjadi siswa SMA, ia sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari orangtuanya untuk membawa mobil sendiri ke sekolah.

#

#

#

SRIIIIIIT!!!!

Itachi menginjak rem mobil denagn sangat brutal saat memasuki areal parkir sekolahnya.

"HUAAAA!!!"

Tukang parkir yang tengah asyik mengatur ketertiban areal parkir kaget setengah hidup ketika mendengar bunyi rem yang diinjak secara kasar. Mulutnya mengangga lebar sehingga ribuan serangga tergoda untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Minggir Danzo-san!" bentak Itachi.

Satpam yang diketahui bernama Danzo itu belum sadar juga saking kagetnya. Dia masih terbengang-bengong seperti melihat alien memasuki areal parkir yang merupakan wilayah kekuasaannya.

#

#

#

Itachi berjalan menuju kelasnya, kelas X-5. Tetapi ada seorang cowok berdiri tepat menghadang langkah Itachi.

"Hei Itachi-chan!" sapa pemuda berkulit biru pucat itu sok akrab.

"Hn."

"Sepertinya kau masih dendam padaku ya?"

"Hn."

"Hei jawablah! Jangan menjawab 'hn' saja!" kata cowok berkulit biru pucat itu kesal, karena cowok imut di depannya hanya menjawab 'hn' saja setiap ditanya.

"AKU TIDAK DENDAM, TAPI AKU MEMBENCIMU HOSHIGAKI-SENPAI!" jawab Itachi marah. Ia sangat marah pada kejadian itu, kejadian saat Masa Orientasi Peserta Didik. Ia merasa telah dihina oleh cowok berkulit biru pucat itu.

**FLASHBACK**

Itachi berjalan di atas jembatan yang terbuat dari tiga batang bambu yang berdiameter sekitar 7 cm. Ia berjalan perlahan dan hati-hati, ia terus berkonsentrasi agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh.

"WOI MR. KERIPUT! JALANNYA CEPETAN DONG!" perintah seseorang.

'What? Mr. Keriput?' batin Itachi. Konsentrasinya pun buyar, sehingga tubuhnya bergoyang dan jatuh ke dalam lumpur.

"ARRRRRGH! SHIT!"

Itachi melirik cowok yang mengatainya Mr. Keriput, ternyata Hoshigaki Kisame si ketua OSIS. Itachi melihat Kisame tersenyum ke arahnya, oh bukan, bukan senyuman tulus melainkan senyuman yang bisa dibilang mengejek. Saat itu juga, ia memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang ingin membunuh Kisame.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf," kata Kisame dengan nada yang terdengar tidak tulus

"Terlambat," kata Itachi datar dan bergegas menInggalkan Kisame.

"Itachi, maukah kau menjadi uke-ku?"

Itachi kaget, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Kisame benar-benar sudah merobek kantUng kesabarannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian berbalik arah dan...

Dan...

Dan...

BERSAMBUNG........

A/N: Mr. Keriput jangan dianggap bashing chara ya?

Bagaimana? Berniat untuk mereview?

Review plese! *sujud-sujud gaje*

Tapi jangan flame ya! kalo mau kasih kritikan, gunakan bahasa yang sopan dan membangun ya!

UCHIHA MORITANI


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, TYPOS, DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ

Pairing: KisaItaSasu, NejiSasu

Genre:?

Special Thanks To:

* Aoi no Tsuki

* Mayonakano Shadow Girl

* Faiz 'watertiger' Burrows

* Mendy.d'LovelyLuciver

* Miamau Kakashi

* Narchidori973

* Azuka Kanahara

* Xiara-chan

* YoruNita

* Golden Marionette

* CuteGirl

* Fuyuki No Wind

* Chylee

* Sota Kobayashi

* Shi Suka Kucing

* Cyborg Girl

.

.

.

Enjoy Reading!

.

.

.

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

Itachi kaget, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Kisame benar-benar sudah merobek kantung kesabarannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kemudian berbalik arah dan...

Dan...

Dan

END OF PREVIOUS CHAPTER

.

.

.

GUBRAKKK!

Itachi terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia jatuh dengan sangat tidak elit. Kepalanya terlebih dahulu membentur lantai berwarna biru langit yang dingin itu. Rasa sakit yang mengguncang kepalanya, membuat ia terbangun dari tidurnya (lebih tepatnya mimpi buruknya) yang membuat Itachi mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan tidak jelas.

'Ternyata hanya mimpi,' batinnya.

Sambil menggerutu, ia beranjak dari lantai menuju kamar mandi meskipun matanya terasa masih sangat mengantuk.

Itachi menekan tombol on berwarna biru muda, tak berapa lama buliran air dingin pun keluar dari pori-pori showernya. Hanya satu kata untuk menggambarkan rasa air tersebut; dingin. Ya terasa sangat dingin sampai membuat tubuhnya menggigil dan membekukan tulang belulangnya.

Selesai mandi, ia mengambil seragam yang sudah tersedia dengan rapi di dalam lemarinya.

Ia memakai pakaian tersebut di depan cermin bermotif pelindung kepala Konoha.

Ia memperhatikan bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di cermin berukuran dua meter yang menempel pada lemari pakaiannya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa aneh, ia merasa seperti sudah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya.

Aha! Ia ingat! Semalam ia memimpikan kejadian ini.

Ia membelalakkan matanya, ia takut mimpinya semalam akan menjadi kenyataan tetapi ia menepis fantasi konyolnya tersebut.

Setelah rapi, Itachi keluar kamarnya dan berjalan kemeja makan. Ia melihat jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, menunjukkan pukul 07.00.

'Tidak telat, sekolahku hanya 10 menit memakai mobil.' batin OItachi sambil berjalan ke garasinya dan mengim mobil Fordnya.

.

.

.

SRIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Itachi menginjak rem mobil dengan sangat brutal saat memasuki areal parkir sekolah. Lagi-lagi ia teringat akan mimpinya semalam terlebih saat ia melihat ekspresi horor di wajah Danzo, Sang Penjaga Sekolah.

"Oh Kami-sama, mimpi itu tidak akan menjadi nyata 'kan?" tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

Berbagai macam ekspressi tercermin di wajah rupawannya. Takut, gelisah, dan horor tentunya. Ia bisa menerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tentu saja ia kan bertemu Kisame Sang Ketua Osis yang sok keren itu! Bukan, bukan hanya bertemu tetapi Hiu Iblis itu akan menawarkan Itachi untuk menjadi ukenya. Membayangkannya saja hampir membuat Itachi muntah.

Karena tak mau mimpinya menjadi kenyataan yang tentunya akan membuat ia mendapat banyak resiko, ia memutar arah tujuannya. Ia menuju kelas sahabatnya, Sasori di lantai 2. Itachi tersenyum-senyum sendiri akan otaknya yang jenius sehingga ia tidak akan mungkin bertemu Kisame karena Kisame mustahil lewat kelas Sasori. Kelas Kisame melewati kelas Itachi.

"Fufufu, tidak masalah jika aku masuk kelas sedikit lebih lama hanya karena berputar yang penting aku tidak bertemu dengannya!" pikirnya.

Karena sedang asyik berpikir, ia tidak sadar sudah menabrak seseorang di tikungan. Tenaga orang tersebut sangat besar, buktinya Itachi yang menabrak malah Itachi yang terjatuh terjerembab.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sial baginya, sudah dua kali ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya meskipun berbeda tempat dan posisi.

Itachi mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak. Matanya membesar tatkala ia melihat sosok dihadapannya. Shock. Sungguh, ia sangat terkejut.

"Lepas! Jangan sentuh aku" bentak Itachi saat Kisame moncoba membantunya berdiri.

"Ekspresimu sangat berlebihan, seolah-olah aku ingin memperkosamu saja!" kata Kisame santai tidak melihat wajah Itachi yang memerah seperti lobster karena marah.

"UGH!" Itachi menjambak rambut spike Kisame hingga berantakan. Kisame mengaduh kesakitan.

Tanpa kata-kata Itachi berjalan meninggalkan Kisame. KIsame sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat jambakan Itachi sehingga ia tidak sadar jika Itachi meninggalkannya.

Itachi melangkah dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, ia ingin secepatnya pergi jauh dari Kisame. Tak ia sangka jika pada akhirnya ia akan bertemu Kisame, sudah susah payah ia menghindar.

Karena tergesa-gesa ia tidak sadar jika tali sepatunya terlepas. Akhirnya ia terjatuh untuk yang ketiga kalinya, lagi-lagi dengan posisi yang tentunya tidak elit. Kisame yang baru sadar Itachi meninggalkannya, menoleh ke arah Itachi yang tengah terjatuh. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga kantung tertawanya meledak tetapi ia urungkan niat sucinya itu karena sangat berbahaya.

Itachi mencoba berdiri tetapi pergelangan kaki kirinyanya terasa sangat sakit. Jangankan untuk berdiri, menggerakan kakinya saja sangat mustahil. Kisame yang sedari tadi melihat Itachi yang tampak kesulitan untuk menggerakan kakinya, mencoba menebarkan pesonanya dengan membantu Itachi berdiri. Ia menggendong Itachi dengan sangat hati-hati.

"What the...? AWWWW, TURUNKAN AKUUUU!" ronta Itachi. Kisame tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya akibat rontaan Itachi, akhirnya Itachi jatuh untuk yang keempat kalinya. Itachi meringis kesakitan, lututnya sedikit lecet. Berterima kasihlah pada celana panjangnya!

Kisame jongkok di depan Itachi sambil terkekeh, Itachi memberikan death glarenya sebagai menolong Itachi dengan menggendongnya lagi, kali ini Itachi tidak meronta ataupun berbicara. Ia diam seribu kata.

Selama perjalanan menuju UKS, Itachi hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya dalam hati, mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Ia menggerutu dan menyesal karena jarak UKS sangat jauh dengan lokasinya sekarang ini.

"Kau bisa melingkarkan lenganmu ke leherku, jika kau mau!"

"APA KAU GILA? AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!"

"Hei! Aku tidak bilang kau perempuan, 'kan? Lagi pula aku hanya ingin membantumu agar kau tidak terlalu kesakitan!" goda Kisame yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Itachi. Lagi-lagi Kisame teraniaya, mungkin nanti ia akan mengadukan Itachi ke Komnas Perlindungan Seme.

Itachi merasa malu digoda oleh Kisame ditambah berpuluh-puluh atau mungkin ratusan pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka. Ada yang takjub, iri, bahkan terharu. Itachi hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Kisame yang terlapisi seragam.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang terasa berabad-abad bagi Itachi , akhirnya mereka tiba di UKS.

Kisame merebahkan tubuh Itachi dengan sangat hati-hati. Matanya memperhatikan Itachi dengan sangat serius, rasa khawatir sangat jelas tersorot dari mata birunya. Perlahan Itachi membuka kotak obat, ia mengambil betadine lalu menyerahkannya ke Itachi. Tetapi Itachi menolak untuk mengambil betadine tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan mengobatimu!" kata Kisame sambil menyingkap celana Itachi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

"Kalau lukamu tidak segera diobati, aku khawatir kau terinfeksi!'

"Apa pedulimu?"

'Karena kau ukeku' sebenarnya Kisame ingin bilang begitu tapi ia urungkan niatnya.

"Karena kau adik kelasku dan sebagai ketua OSIS yang baik aku harus melindungimu!"

Itachi diam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia sudah malas berdekatan dengan Kisame.

"Bukankah ini sudah saatnya kau masuk kelas?" tanya Itachi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, sebaiknya aku pergi. Lekas sembuh, okay?"

"Aku akan lebih cepat sembuh jika kau tidak ada di sini dan aku tidak melihat wajahmu!"

Hening. Kisame tidak membalas kata-katanya, ia berjalan ke luar tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Itachi melihat sorot kesedihan di mata Kisame. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah, bersalah karena sikapnya yang buruk terhadap Kisame. Mengapa ia harus bersikap buruk padanya? Bukankah ia hanya berniat untuk membantu? Hei! Sejak kapan aku peduli dengannya?

.

.

.

Bersambung...

AN: Well, maaf updatenya kelamaan, sebenarnya saya sudah membuat sampai chapter 4 tapi karena saya takut kalau saya mengupdate fict ini hanya akan menyampah di ffn.

Dan...Dan...Dan... Uweeeeeeeeeeeeee, flash disk saya gak berfungsi dan di dalamnya ada kumpulan fict-fict saya, lagu Super Junior, foto Super Junior dan MV maupun video Super Junior terpaksa saya harus menulis fict dari awal. Hiks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC SANGAT , TYPOS, Shou-ai, DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ

Pairing: KisaItaSasu, NejiSasu

Genre:?

.

.

.

Special thank's to:

Golden Marionette

Oh-Chan is Nanda

Fuyu No Bara

Anna Patricia

Aoi no Tsuki

YunJae IS REAL

Sota Kobayashi gak bisa login

PREVIOUS CHAPTER

Hening. Kisame tidak membalas kata-katanya, ia berjalan ke luar tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Itachi melihat sorot kesedihan di mata Kisame. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah, bersalah karena sikapnya yang buruk terhadap Kisame. Mengapa ia harus bersikap buruk padanya? Bukankah ia hanya berniat untuk membantu? Hei! Sejak kapan aku peduli dengannya?

END OF PREVIOUS CHAPTER

.

.

.

Setelah Kisame pergi, Itachi merasa terselimuti oleh atmosfir kesepian. Tidak ada teman berbicara, bosan sekali rasanya. Meskipun ia orang yang selalu sendiri dan pendiam, terkadang ia merasakan kesepian juga.

Tik...Tik...Tik...

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat pasti, jam menunjukan pukul 12:00. Itachi menghela nafas bosan, ia ingin masuk ke kelasnya yang berisik dari pada sendirian seperti ini.

Kriuk...Kriuk

Perutnya terasa perih, ia sadar sejak tadi pagi ia belum makan apa-apa. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang membuka pintu UKS, spontan Itachi melihat ke arah orang tersebut. Saat sosok itu menampakan wujudnya, Itachi menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hei!" sapa Kisame sok ramah.

"Hn?"

"Aku membawakanmu makanan, aku tahu kau pasti kelaparan. Aku benar 'kan?" kata Kisame sambil menyerahkan sekotak makanan ke Itachi tetapi orang yang bersangkutan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Anyway, tadi aku sudah memberitahu Pain-sensei jika hari ini kau sakit."

Tak ada respon. Kisame sudah paham Itachi pasti tidak akan mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kriuk...Kriuk

Lagi-lagi perut Itachi berbunyi, cacing yang tinggal di dalam ususnya seolah berdemo untuk mendapatkan jatah makanan. Sebenarnya ia ingin memakan makan yang diberikan oleh Kisame tetapi karena rasa malu dan egoisnya yang tinggi, ia menolak mentah-mentah makanan tersebut.

Sekali-kali ia melihat kotak makan yang ada di samping Kisame, seandainya Kisame tidak ada di sini sudah pasti Itachi akan memakan makanan itu. Itachi berdoa dalam hati agar Kisame segera angkat kaki dari UKS agar ia bisa makan secepatnya.

Tak berapa lama, do'a Itachi pun terkabul. Tiba-tiba handphone Kisame bergetar dua kali menandakan ada sms masuk. Kisame segera membuka sms tersebut dan membacanya.

"Itachi, aku harus pergi secepatnya. Tidak masalah jika kau di sini sendiri 'kan?" tanya Kisame. Itachi hanya mengangguk. Di dalam hatinya ia tertawa dengan bahagia, ia ingin melompat setinggi-tingginya karena sedari tadi keinginan yang ditunggu-tunggunya terwujud.

Setelah Kisame meninggalkan ruangan itu, Itachi melirik ke arah pintu dan menunggunya selama lima menit karena ia takut Kisame datang secara tiba-tiba dan memergoki dirinya tengah memakan makanan yang ditolaknya mentah-mentah.

Lima menit kemudian setelah ia merasa tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari makhluk berkulit biru tersebut, Itachi langsung melompat ke kasur mengambil kotak makanan yang tadi di tolaknya. Ia membuka kotak tersebut, di dalamnya ada banyak sekali takoyaki. Matanya berkilauan saat melihat makanan kesukaannya terpampang di depan matanya saat dirinya hampir mati kelaparan.

'Bagaimana Kisame tahu aku suka sekali dengan takoyaki?' tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

Itachi mengambil satu takoyaki menggunakan sumplit, perlahan ia memasukan Takoyaki itu kedalam mulutnya lalu dikunyahnya pelan-pelan. Tiba-tiba matanya membesar saat rasa asin berpadu dengan gurita di dalam takoyaki itu berdansa dengan lidahnya, sangat enak. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk melukiskan betapa enaknya takoyaki tersebut.

Itachi megambil lagi takoyaki-takoyaki tersebut, saat sedang asyik memasukan takoyaki ke dalam mulutnya, ia tak sadar ada orang yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu UKS dengan ekspresi sweatdrop menyaksikan dirinya yang tengah memakan takoyaki seperti orang yang sedang kelaparan.

Gluk.

Satu butir takoyaki langsung masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya tanpa sempat ia kunyah terlebih dahulu saat ia lihat siapa orang yang sedang berdiri itu.

Tiba-tiba ia tersedak, bayangkan saja satu butir takoyaki yang besar itu langsung masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya yang sempit.

"Uhuk…Uhuk," Itachi terbatuk-batuk karena benda besar itu menghalangi saluran udaranya.

Kisame langsung menghampiri Itachi ketika ia lihat Itachi seperti orang sekarat, memegangi tenggorokannya. Wajahnya memerah karena kurangnya pasokan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. Sunguh, ia tidak bisa bernafas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kisame khawatir. Itachi tidak menjawab, bukan karena ia malas menjawab melainkan ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Uhuk…uhuk,"

Kisame langsung berlari mengambil segelas air putih dari dispenser dan memberikannya ke Itachi. Itachi langsung meneguk habis air yang diberikan Kisame. Setelah air itu habis, ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Sekarang dadanya terasa lega.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" tanya Itachi saat Kisame duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei, kau tidak bilang terima kasih?"

"Untuk apa? Kau yang membuatku tersedak!"

"Aku? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

"Lupakan saja!" kata Itachi singkat, ia malas untuk berbicara dengan Kisame terutama setelah kesialan beruntun yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Itachi!" panggil Kisame.

"Hn?"

"Sudah waktunya masuk, kurasa aku harus pergi."

Tak ada balasan, Kisame beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia menoleh ke arah Itachi dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat Itachi ingin muntah.

"Aku pergi dulu, okay? Jangan rindukan aku!" kata Kisame sebelum ia pergi. Spontan Itachi melemparnya dengan benda yang terdekat dengannya yaitu bantal. Tetapi, sebelum bantal itu mengenai tubuh Kisame, pintu UKS tersebut telah ditutup.

"ARGGH!" Itachi teriak frustasi. Kami-sama kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan makhluk semenjengkelkan Kisame?

Setelah kepergian Kisame, ia merasa lega. Kini, tak ada yang menggangunya. Awalnya ia merasa sangat buruk seorang diri, ternyata setelah ada Kisame semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Teeeet… Teeet… Teeet…

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Itachi meraih tasnya dan bersiap untuk keluar. Meskipun masih sulit untuk berdiri, ia memaksakan diri untuk terus berjalan. Ia berjalan secara perlahan, pelan-pelan tapi pasti. Walau terasa sakit dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama, akhirnya ia mencapai pintu UKS. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

Jari-jari Indahnya menyentuh gagang pintu tersebut lalu membukanya.

Cletar!

Seperti disambar petir ekspresi wajahnya saat pintu itu terbuka menampilkan seorang makhluk biru yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya. Sekarang ia menghela nafas dengan sangat berat.

"Hei, mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Kisame yang suaranya pura-bura dibuat keren agar terkesan cool dimata Itachi.

Bukannya menjawab, Itachi mendorong Kisame agar pergi dari hadapannya saat ini juga.

Itachi mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya, ia memencet tombol untuk mencari nomor orang yang mau ia hubungi. Setelah menemukannya, ia menekan tombol hijau lalu meletakan handphone tersebut di dekat telinga kanannya.

Nada tuuut, tuuuut, tuuut segera terdengar menunjukan bahwa telepon itu tengah tersambung. Tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu orang yang bersangkutan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi-moshi Itachi, ada apa?" tanya orang di seberang sana.

"Kau sudah pulang sekolah?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya. Sekarang aku berada di parkiran dengan Sasuke."

"Neji, apa kau membawa mobil?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Kebetulan sekali aku bawa. Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya orang yang sekarang diketehui bernama Neji itu.

"Bisakah kau menjemputku? Kakiku sakit."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku segera kesana."

"Okay, arigatou."

"Doita."

Setelah Neji mengucapkan 'doita' Itachi langsung menutup teleponnya. Ia merasa senang, akhirnya ada orang yang mau membantunya sehingga ia tidak pulang bersama Kisame.

Neji dan Sasuke berjalan menuju parkiran saat bel pulang sekolah selesai berbunyi. Tiba-tiba handphone Neji bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk, segera ia mengambil handphone di dalam kantung celananya.

Nama Itachi tertera di layar handphonenya, ia langsung mengangkatnya. Neji memberi isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk jalan terlebih dahulu.

Setelah mengetahui maksud Itachi menelponnya, Neji memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kakakmu memerlukan bantuan. Ayo kita ke sekolahnya!" ajak Neji tanpa menyadari perubahan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat tidak suka Neji pergi menolong kakaknya.

"Baiklah," Sasuke menerima ajakan Neji meskipun di dalam hatinya sangat malas.

Tak berapa lama, mobil Neji sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Itachi. Itachi yang sudah berada di depan gerbang, melambai ke arahnya sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"Kenapa kakimu?"

"Tadi aku terjatuh."

"Sudah baikan? Masih terasa sakit?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja tadi aku sulit sekali untuk menggerakannya."

"Hei! Cepat masuk mobil, aku ingin segera pulang!" kata Sasuke dari dalam mobil, dari suaranya terdengar dengan sangat jelas jika ia sedang bad mood.

"Ummmm, mobilku ada di dalam. Bagaimana ini, Neji?"

"Sasuke saja yang membawa, kau bisa membawanya 'kan Sasuke?" tanya Neji pada Sasuke, yang bersangkutan hanya memberinya death glare.

"Dimana kunci mobilnya?" tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

Itachi memeberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sasuke. Setelah mendapat kunci dari Itachi, Neji mengajak Itachi untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah bad mood itu.

Sasuke menendang batu suci tak berdosa di dekatnya. Aneh, ia merasa kesal Neji berdekatan dengan kakaknya. Ia takut Neji pergi meninggalkannya. Nejilah satu-satunya sahabatnya, karena jarang sekali ada orang yang tulus menjadi sahabatnya karena biasanya mereka hanya melihat hartanya yang melimpah, wajahnya yang tampan dan otaknya yang genius ditambah dengan sifatnya yang arogan dan playboy.

Mobil Neji sudah jauh dari pandangan mata, Sasuke berjalan ke parkiran sekolah Itachi. Sasuke tidak perlu menanyakan dimana parkirannya karena ia sudah hapal betul letaknya.

Saat berjalan di areal parkir, Sasuke melihat seorang laki-laki yang menarik perhatiannya. Laki-laki itu bertubuh tinggi, berkulit biru dan memiliki garis-garis di kedua sisi pipinya.

'Mangsa baru,' batinnya.

Bunyi bip-bip terdengar saat ia menekan tombol unlock. Ia membuka mobil Itachi.

Sesampainya di rumah Sasuke melihat Itachi dan Neji sedang memainkan game yang biasa dimainkan oleh Neji dan dirinya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa kesal, ia tidak mau sahabatnya bermain dengan orang lain selain dirinya terlebih lagi orang lain itu memainkan game kesukaannya dan Neji.

Sasuke menghentakkan langkahnya untuk menarik perhatian Neji. Neji yang sadar akan kehadiran Sasuke menoleh sebentar lalu melanjutkan gamenya lagi. Sungguh kecewa hati Sasuke saat sahabat satu-satunya itu mengacuhkannya.

Sasuke langsung ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu itu dengan keras membuat orang yang berada di dalam rumahnya menoleh ke arah kamarnya. Ibu Sasuke yang tengah berada di dapur untuk memasak, kaget mendengar pintu kamar anak kesayangnnya itu dibanting dengan keras. Segera ia berjalan menaiki tangga untuk mengecek keadaan anak bungsunya.

Tok…Tok…Tok…

Sasuke mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ibu Sasuke yang khawatir karena Sasuke tak kunjung membuka pintu kamarnya, mengetuk lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sasuke-kun, ini kaasaan. Tolong buka pintunya, sayang," kata wanita cantik itu lembut.

Mendengar suara ibunya Sasuke pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat pintu kamarnya terbuka ibu Sasuke langsung memeluknya menanyakan keadaannya yang hanya di jawab dengan gelengan kepala dan wajah yang masam.

Karena Sasuke tidak ada masalah sedikitpun, tidak ada luka dan sebagainya, wanita cantik itu meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Saat berpapasan dengan Itachi, Itachi menanyakan ada apa dengan Sasuke tetapi ia tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun yang membuat Itachi sedih.

Ia tahu ibunya membencinya tetapi hingga kini alasan ibunya membenci dirinya masih menjadi misteri yang belum bisa ia pecahkan. Neji yang sudah tahu akan hubungan Itachi dengan ibunya, merangkul Itachi berharap Itachi bisa sedikit terhibur.

Seandainya Neji tidak mancintai Sasuke, seandainya Itachi bisa berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa Neji sangat mancintai Sasuke, seandainya Itachi bisa menutup matanya untuk melihat fakta Sasuke adalah cahaya hidup Neji, ia pasti akan sangat senang dengan rangkulan ini.

Tapi Itachi bukanlah orang egois yang mementingkan perasaannya sendiri. Ia juga tahu Sasuke mencintai Neji hanya saja mereka terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya.

Terkadang memang hidup tidak adil.

"Kenapa Neji? Kenapa dia sangat membenciku?" tanya Itachi pelan. Neji hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban atas ketidak tahuannya.

"Anyway, aku mau melihat Sasuke. Aku takut dia bermasalah!" kata Neji sambil berjalan ke kamar Sasuke. Itachi hanya bisa melihat punggung Neji yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Oh, okay!" jawab Itachi meskipun ia tahu Neji mungkin saja tak mendengarnya.

"Jauhi dia! Kau tidak pantas berteman dengannya!" Itachi menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kaasan, apa maksudmu?" tanya Itachi pada ibunya.

"Jika kubilang jauhi dia karena kau tak pantas untuknya, maka kau harus melakukannya!" jawab ibunya mengancam Itachi.

Itachi hanya diam saja, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kaasan, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu sejak dulu. Maukah kau menjawabnya?" tanya Itachi penuh harap agar ibunya menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganjal di benaknya.

"Jika pertanyaanmu tidak membuang-buang waktuku, silahkan saja! Tapi aku yakin pertanyaanmu tidak berguna!" jawab ibunya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang terlihat seperti ranting rapuh.

Sementara itu Neji sedang berusaha membujuk Sasuke agar membuka pintu kamarnya namun orang yang bersangkutan terlalu keras kepala untuk melakukannya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, jika kau tidak membukanya aku akan memusnahkan tomat di dunia ini!" ancam Neji karena ia tahu inilah cara yang paling ampuh untuk mengancam Sasuke agar ia jinak. Seringai licik bermain di bibirnya.

Tak berapa lama pintupun terbuka (walau hanya sedikit) menampilkan sosok manusia dengan raut wajah yang sangat kusut. Neji mencoba masuk tetapi Sasuke menahannya dengan mengirim Neji death glare andalannya. Namun Neji sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu sehingga sudah tak mempan lagi baginya.

Dengan susah payah Neji menerobos masuk, ia mendorong dengan sangat keras hingga membuatnya dan Sasuke terjatuh di lantai marmer yang dingin tersebut.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengaduh kesakitan.

Neji duduk di ranjang Sasuke yang terlapis oleh selimut bergambar tomat, sementara itu Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya sambil bertolak pinggang. Death glare masih terlihat di matanya.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Neji sambil menarik Sasuke untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jika kukatakan, apa kau peduli?" jawabnya dengan nada ketus.

"Oh ayolah! Kau tahu aku selalu peduli!"

"Mengapa kau memainkan GAME FAVORIT KITA BERSAMA ITACHI?" teriak Sasuke persis di samping telinga Neji, sehingga laki-laki yang tidak mempunyai pupil berwarna hitam itu spontan menutup telinganya yang kini berdengung.

"Oh hanya itu alasannya," Neji mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau bilang hanya? HANYA?" tanya Sasuke. Kini ia mengambil guling yang berada di sampingnya dan memukul Neji dengan keras. Neji tidak merasa sakit karena guling itu sangat lembut.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memainkannya dengan Itachi?"

"Tidak boleh! Apalagi dengan orang lain, pastikan aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Hei, mau mendengar ceritaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentang apa? Ekspresi patah hati dari orang-orang yang sudah kau putuskan?"

"Ah kau ini! Bukan itu! Aku mendapat mangsa baru!"

"Nani? Secepat itu? Kau baru saja memutuskan gadis bernama Konan, sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan mangsa baru?" tanya Neji walaupun ia sudah tidak heran lagi tetapi entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi aneh.

"Yup. Kau tahu? Dia satu sekolah dengan Itachi!"

"Nani? Itachi? Kenapa kau bisa tartarik dengannya?"

"Tidak tahu, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik dalam dirinya," kata Sasuke setengah menerawang. Neji menghela nafas panjang.

"Menarik? Apakah dia lebih tampan dari pada diriku?" tanya Neji.

"Tentu saja kau lebih tampan, sejujrnya dia terlihat seperti hiu!"

"Oh."

"Oh? Hanya itu responmu?"

"Memangnya kau mau seperti apa responku? Anyway, aku harus pulang ini sudah hampir malam, kaasanku bisa khawatir," Neji beranjak dari tempat tidur Sasuke dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah berpamitan kepada kedua orang tua Sasuke, Neji pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

Dalam perjalanan, ia hampir tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menyetir. Pikirannya kacau. Ratusan kali Sasuke membuatnya patah hati seperti ini.

Saat melihat danau, ia memarkir mobilnya dengan sembarang. Ia pun keluar dari mobil. Dilihatnya danau yang sangat indah, tenang serta cahaya bulan yang memantul di permukaan danau tersebut terasa sangat menentramkan.

"ARRRRRRGH!" Neji berteriak dengan sangat frustasi, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan dan terlihat sangat kacau. Untung saja danau ini sepi jadi tak ada seorang pun yang melihat dirinya yang sudah seperti orang gila.

Ia menarik nafas, menghembuskannya, menarik nafas lagi dan begitulah seterusnya sampai ia merasa tenang.

"ARRRRRGH! Aw!" lagi-lagi ia berteriak tetapi berganti menjadi rintihan kesakitan saat kaleng kosong yang sepertinya sengaja dilempar mengenai kepalanya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Berteriak tidak jelas di pinggir danau!" kata orang misterius tersebut.

"Siapa kau? Mencampuri urusan orang saja!" balas Neji sengit, ia pikir tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

TBC….

.

.

.

Review please?


End file.
